Lily the Daughter of Pariston
by CuteCannibalCat
Summary: Lily Hill, daughter of Pariston Hill, originates in the Dark Continent. So to kill off boredom, she decided to take the Hunter Exam, simple right? And with the ability to understand animals and plants, how would she be able to score in the exam? Read to find out! And enjoy! Rated M for future Smut.


The birds chirped happily as the wind scattered the leaves like a small little flappies in a party, several small animals came to see me off as I waved to them in a huge but old-looking ship, in particular, my plant friends and my pet wolfy rustled and howled.

Seeing as to how I say farewell to my forest friends must have angered some passengers in the wooden chunk since I heard some taunts and hyena laughter.

I turned back to see the location of the taunts

'Eww, gross...' I thought to myself, deciding to head to the bottom of the ship instead of facing those nasty-looking humans(?), one of them even have this weird piercing all over his body…..let's not go in there.

_Wonder what kinda people are going to the Hunter examination_

The first person I saw was a man/woman/alien wearing a blue Chinese traditional type of clothings with a book in hand. It ignored my presence and It has blond hair. _Hmm_

The next one was a man with small black thing in his face. _Wow it's small what the heck is that thing?_ He was apparently wearing the suit that greedy people often wear. _Not that I'm judging though. I hate judgemental people._

Last but not least a kid with greenish clothing entered in the cabin, he has a fishing rod at the back of himself. _Nice fishing rod, wish I had it (^*^)._

"Yo! I'm Lily Hill nice to meet you! What's your name?" There goes my introduction.

"I'm Gon Freecss! I'm 12!" _Wait 12? And Freecss?_

"Oh me too! Nice to meet you!" _Hoho! Got the jackpot!_

"Me too!"

It was at that moment when the captain came in and inspect us.

"Oi! You four!" That gained the attention. "Come with me!"

The four of us followed the captain, in the process of walking, I saw a hell lotta people tumbling in a weird fashion, _is this one of human's traits? _I stared at them, they have this expression that is reallyyyy amusing that I chuckled slightly, slightly.

Needless to say it gained the attention of the other three.

"What are you laughing at Lily-san?" Gon addressed me.

"Oh just Lily is fine! And did you see these people's expression? They were priceless!" The sadist me activated.

"That's cruel Lily"

"Tehe"

-Can anyone teach me how to do the line in Microsoft office?-

**AU: I'm lazy okay?**

-Mysterious lineeeeeee-

**Skip to the part when we entered the underground thingyyyyy**

That Kurapika blond was a male and his pet is a Mink with blond hair and the suit guy was Leonfkvrfw ahhh whatever

"Mario! Your name shall be Mario!"

"It's Leorio!"

Unfortunately the blond and the fur thingy (now known as Mink) did not come with us on the 'Zazan Island journey', saying that he is better being independent, well that's slightly true, seeing as to how his personality tells me.

I scanned the crowd, many were having this 'you talk to me and I shall kill you' stare, like I want to fight them, they must be weak or something, not even bothering to learn nen.

_I spy my eye a monkey to say hi!_

Well that rhythm

Beside the monkey is a man with thick eyebrows along with light brown hair in a weird fashion, but then again, all the contestants of the hunter exam are quite weird-looking.

I approached the monkey.

"Hi what's you're name?" I asked the monkey, but the man thought that I'm asking him.

"My name is Sommy and this is my pet Saru!"

"I'm not asking you, you dirt-hair" That reaction is very funny.

'_My name is Kelm! Nice to meet you hope both of us could be pranksters!' _The monkey replied, I can understand animals and plants afterall, I inherited this ability from my mother.

The dirthair guy didn't understand what the monkey is talking about but he soon decided to walk away while both of us talk to each other about different pranks.

'How rude!' I thought to myself, he walked off while the Monkey's talking about how he managed to successfully pranked a venomous snake and ended up having the Trainer dealing the consequences. I had a good laugh.

At that moment I saw an unexpected person, it was Hisoka!

"Hey Hisoka! Fancy to see you here!" Finally he noticed me!

"Mhm Lil what are you doing here?" That should be my phrase!

That was what I said to him before he replied,

"Living in the Arena is getting boring so I decided to go to the hunter exams"

_Knew it_

"By the way you're not allowed to use nen here okay? Even without nen you still can kill afterall" I warned him, I didn't want anyone dying here without knowing the reason why afterall, since only nen users can see nen.

"Got it, ah by the way would you like to fight me?"

"No thanks" _I'm stronger than him and he knows it, must be challenging me to kill time._

Meanwhile I saw a lotta people staring at us.

"What did you do this time?" I asked suspiciously at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Liar...Nevermind I'll find out sooner or later anyways."

"Good luck on that" _I don't think he's taking this seriously, not like I am as well._

"Yea you too good luck on finding your 'Unriped Fruit' and killing time" Boredom soon conquered me and I walked away, knowing that his mind is undoubtly referring me as a 'riped fruit' but no matter.

Soon the exam started my a familiar man….hmm where have I seen the guy before?

I ran faster in hopes of asking the examiner if he recognize me or not when I felt something tugging on the sleeve of my clothing.

Turning around I saw Mario, a white-haired kid and Gon.

"Its best if you don't approached Hisoka again" Mario whispered to me, looking around like a suspicious person he is.

"Don't worry! We already met before and plus! I'm stronger than him!" I said to him, the three of them looked shocked, their faces are amusing but I wonder what Hisoka did this time to prove himself superior.

"What did he do this time?" I asked, curiosity captured me. But Gon seem to interrupt me with his disbelieve

"You're stronger than him?! Really?!" He questioned with small little sparkles in his face, reminds me of my dad.

"Don't doubt it!" The boosting me replied, tehe.

The white-haired kid looked at me, slightly shocked for a while before saying.

"I'm Killua"

"I'm Lily Hill! You must be Killua Zoldyck! I heard all about you from your father!" Finally I got to meet his son.

"Eh? How did you meet my dad?"

"We were partners once" It wasn't a lie. Those moments were fun.

"He narrowed his eyes on me before asking another question.

"What's the job of my father?"

"A assassin, well the whole family in fact but he is the main one right?" Another shocked face from his son, I chose this time to laugh.

**Okay! End of story sooo would you like a Kurapika in Phantom troupe with a different past?**

**Or would you like a Kurapika slowly unraveling his secrets? Cause I've already thought of both of them and I'm not sure which buttttttt its recommended to chose The Kurapika Phantom Troupe cause if ylu vote that I'm gonna put in KuraKuro XD**

**Pls review and Vote ^*^#**


End file.
